warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Novus Krakens
Might want to read the rules, my friend. I've seen you make several edits to this page already and it seems that you still haven't read the rules. For example, you have failed to meet the minimum article length in spite of the fact that you have made several edits to the page. That may have to be your first stop before making any new pages or any further edits to existing pages. As for the content of the page itself (limited though it currently is), I have a few thoughts. One of the first things I noticed was that what you've written for the "Colours" entry of the page's infobox is unecessarily long. All you have to do is list the colours and and images you upload and link to this page will tell us the rest. If you feel the need to write a paragraph to go in-depth about the colour scheme, making it a section at the bottom of the page is a better option. The second thing I noticed is that the two paragraphs that you have written seem to be a cluster of unexplored ideas that have been unnecessarily mashed into two paragraphs. I suggest that, upon you next edit of this page, you put each of these ideas under an appropriate heading and try to flesh them out. The final thing is to make the quote you've placed at the top of your article relevant. There's not a lot of point having a cool-sounding quote if it holds no meaning in the context of the article. Best of luck with your writing! :) IllumiNini (talk) 05:42, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your input. I can see now that this undertaking is a lot harder than I initially believed it to be. I suppose the best course of action would be to delete the article and try making it again at a later date. I will try to keep the rules and everything in note while I try and figure out what the hell is going on with my chapter. Again, thank you. Zephrame (talk) 06:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Erm... how do I delete the article? Zephrame (talk) 06:44, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Users can not delete articles, not even their own. If you wish your article to be deleted, please contact admin about it, or as you happen to have a stub here just wait until the expiration day comes and it will be deleted doubt not. --Remos talk 07:07, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Will waiting for the deletion day mark any tallies against me? Zephrame (talk) 00:28, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I would like to reiterate my origninal recomendation of reading the rules. They're not as daunting as one might expect :) As for this being a difficult undetaking: Much like the rules, it's not as daunting as you might think. It just takes a bit of effort and time :) In the meantime, I'm willing to help you with ideas. Not sure how to expand on the ideas you currently have? Not sure how to divide them into appropriate sections? Need a point from which to develope your ideas? I'd be more than happy to edit this page - with your permission, of course - in order to not only make this page compliant with the rules but also give you a platform from which it would be easier for you (once you've read the rules) to expand upon said ideas. Don't hesitate to let me know if this is something you'd like me to do :) IllumiNini (talk) 14:32, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Yes I would like you to help me. Right now I just have no clue where to start. I tried looking at other articles but I guess I just don't get it. You have my permission to edit my article to divide up the information and help me develop my ideas. Zephrame (talk) 01:36, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey Zephrame, if you need any assistance, I wouldn't mind helping you out as well, with your permission of course! Just let me know if you need the extra assist. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 21:00, February 2, 2017 (PST) Hey, so I'm trying to add some details to the notable conflicts, but I have no idea where to start. What do you recommend? Zephrame (talk) 00:40, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I find it easiest to start with an outline or a basic idea, write it, publish it, then stew on it. Think about what you could expand on that makes the conflict interesting. Did your Chapter Master or a Company Captain have an epic duel with a Chaos Chapion? Did one of your Librrians fall to Chaos? Did one of your Comapnies make a titanic effort to take down an Ork Warboss and his entourage? Hope this helps, IllumiNini (talk) 01:33, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I meant like, literally where to start from. I already have the general gist of it figured out, but i don't know what the opening sentence should be about, for instance. Zephrame (talk) 02:13, February 13, 2017 (UTC) OK, I see. So let's start with a Necron invasion. You opening sentence might be something like this: The Fuedal World < Insert Name Here > was unknowingly founded upon a dormant Necron Tomb World that awoke in the year < Insert Year >. The inhabitants of the world were all slaughtered, but not before an emergency signal was sent. You could probably word it a bit better than I have, but I'm sure you get the gist. IllumiNini (talk) 02:30, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I see many chapters on the site have their shoulder badges posted. Is there a template of which I can use to make mine? Zephrame (talk) 17:34, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Nope — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 22:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Can I remove the template about the potential deletion of my article? Zephrame (talk) 05:10, March 8, 2017 (UTC)